overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Gargantua
Gargantua (ガルガンチュア) is the 4th Floor Guardian of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Unlike the other Guardians, it is not a Custom NPC but a bonus won by Ainz Ooal Gown. Appearance Gargantua is an ultra-large, stone golem with a height of over 30m. Zaryusu describes this golem as a two-armed, two-legged colossus that seemed to be carved out of stone. Its arms and legs are chunky, so it may look cute if one disregards its size. While so, its round eye sockets and chest are glowing with red lines that permeate from its chest, like a heart. Personality As a mindless construct, Gargantua has no personality or will of its own. Therefore, it is not able to freely move without being commanded by Ainz to do so. Background Gargantua is not one of the Custom NPCs made in the Great Tomb of Nazarick, but a part of the game system.Overlord First Half Chapter 6: The Gathering The guild members gave Gargantua the position as one of the Floor Guardians in their dungeon. Gargantua usually settles at the bottom of the lake located on the 4th Floor of Nazarick. Chronology The Sealed Evil Tree Arc Upon discovering Zy'tl Q'ae, Ainz noted that the treant is larger in size than even Gargantua. When the Floor Guardians arrived at the Great Forest of Tob under Ainz's order, Shalltear acknowledged that it is a rare chance to see all of them together. However, Mare dismisses her notion, since Victim is not around to be with them on this special occasion. Accepting Mare's answer, Shalltear believes that may be the case as Gargantua is also not present with them.Overlord Volume 4 Special Drama CD: The Sealed Evil Tree The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Gargantua was activated and is one of the Floor Guardians in the group to scare off the lizardmen by throwing a large boulder onto the surface of the frozen lake. The boulder thrown by Gargantua was where Ainz Ooal Gown had placed his throne on while present alongside almost all the Floor Guardians except Cocytus. After finishing its task, the golem immediately vanished from their vicinity.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: Dawn of Despair Abilities and Powers Shalltear Bloodfallen is called "The strongest Floor Guardian except Strategic Siege Golem, Gargantua." Thus, it makes sense that Gargantua is even more powerful than her. However, as Gargantua does not have a will nor intelligence of its own, this comparison might be meaningless. At the same time, Gargantua possesses the highest amount of stats than any other Floor Guardians including Shalltear and Mare. Trivia * Gargantua is also a giant from French literature. * Its name is a variation on the word "gargantuan," meaning colossal, massive, titanic, etc. * According to Maruyama's conversation with the interviewer, his reason for making Gargantua is to make it fight a company of golem cavalry led by an alliance of countries in the middle of the continent. * Maruyama confirmed that Gargantua was not a gift from the developers.https://twitter.com/maruyama_kugane/status/1003940006048628736 References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Manga= Navigation es:Gargantuaru:Гаргантюаpl:Gargantua Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:NPCs Category:Constructs Category:Golems Category:Giants Category:Floor Guardians Category:Nazarick